Box of Sorrow
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: This takes place during the episode "TOW Chandler in A Box". Find out what Chandler is really thinking while he's in the box, which is less than positive. Told entirely from Chandler's POV. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic takes place during the episode "The One With Chandler in A Box". It is told entirely from Chandler's point of view and expresses what I believe to be his the inner thoughts throughout the episode. Contains emotional moments.**

* * *

Chandler's POV

 _There I was, in Monica's apartment, inside the cold empty box. I could hear everyone's voices._

"Is he ok in there?" said a voice that sounded like Rachel's.

"He's fine," said another voice who definitely belonged to Joey.

 _The truth of the matter is that I was not fine. I might as well have been in a coffin. I couldn't move and I could hardly breathe. My only means of salvation was a small hole right on top of the box above my head._

 _I could hear someone ask what the point of the box was. I decided to use the hole to poke my fingers through as I counted off my list of reasons for the box._

"The meaning of the box is threefold. One, it gives me the time to think about what I did. Two, it proves how much I care about my friendship with Joey. And three, it hurts," I explained.

 _My last statement where I said "it hurts" didn't mean that being in the box physically hurt my body. On the contrary, it meant that being in the box hurt emotionally. The very thought of my best friend being furious with me was such an emotional toll that I wanted to cry, but I stopped myself after remembering what Joey said earlier about me being in a box will be a start for us being friends again._

 _It was then I decided to have a little fun._

"You can't tell, but I'm trying to break the tension by mooning you guys," I said in an amused tone. I heard footsteps approaching.

"All right, look. If this is just a big joke to you, then forget about it. This means something to me! If it doesn't mean anything to you, then you should just get out of there, otherwise you're just an idiot in a box!" Joey exclaimed angrily.

 _Oh no! What have I done? Now he's more angry then ever! My eyes started to water and I could feel a lump form in my throat._

"You're right and I'm sorry. This means a lot to me. I want you to be my friend again. I swear I won't say another word tonight," I said. That was the genuine truth.

"So, you're going to start taking this thing seriously?"

"Absolutely," I answered, barely able to say it in a straight tone.

"Sounds like another word to me! Now are you going to take this seriously?" Joey commanded.

 _I was silent. I couldn't say another word without sobbing and wailing like a little girl. I closed my eyes and took a little nap while tears rolled down both my eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

_I started to have a dream. In my dream, I am walking in a cemetery in the middle of the night, looking at the stones that mark those who have passed. It was then I saw a newly dug hole with an unmarked headstone. I knelt down to get a closer look at the hole._

"(Sigh) I sure feel sorry for whoever ends up in this grave," I whisper.

 _I get up to leave when suddenly Joey stood there, staring at me with that disdainful look that I'm so used to seeing from him. Without saying a single word, Joey pushed me really hard and I ended up falling down the hole._

"Ahhhhh!" I scream.

 _I kept falling deeper under ground until Joey got smaller and smaller. Approximately 15 seconds later, I stop falling and land on my stomach. I looked around and realized I'm in the fiery depths of Hell. I then see a large, hulking figure in front of me with horns on his head. He starts to speak in a scary, booming voice._

"YOU HAVE COMMITTED ONE OF THE WORST SINS OF ALL! AND FOR THAT MAY YOU ETERNALLY SUFFER!"

 _I decided to try and reason with the Devil._

"P-please, Mr. (gulp) Lord of Darkness, sir. Give me another chance. I promise I'll be a better person," I shudder.

"YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK!"

"Noooooo!" I howled.

 _Satan starts to zap fire at my body, causing horrifying pain._


	3. Chapter 3

_My eyes rapidly open and I realize that I am back on Earth...still in the box. After a dream like that, I start to cry._

"(Sob, sob) I'm a sinner! I'm going to Hell! (sniff, sob)," I whisper.

 _I cover my face with my left hand and continue to cry. I could no longer keep my pain silent. My cries gradually get louder until I was so sure everyone could hear me._

"Chandler?" Rachel's voice said.

 _I hear footsteps approaching the box. Joey has lifted the top of the box and I look up at him, my eyes and nose all red and puffy._

"Chandler!" Joey said in a surprised tone. He turned to the others. "Quick! Somebody get him a tissue!"

* * *

 _Half an hour later, I was sitting on Monica's couch with Joey on my right and Monica on my left. Phoebe was sitting on the coffee table directly across from me. Ross was sitting on the chair next to the couch with Rachel in his lap. I was finally calm enough to tell everyone about my nightmare._

"You dreamt that you were banished to Hell?" Monica asked.

"Yes. That is what made me cry," I mumbled.

"What's Hell like?" Phoebe wonders.

"(Sigh) Let's just say it's a horrible, _horrible_ place that nobody should ever have to be. And I only hope that none of us ever get sent there," I muttered as I closed my eyes.

 _Joey threw his arms around me and gave me a hug._

"Ohhhh, Chandler!" he moaned.

 _He sounded like he wanted to cry, even though he had absolutely no reason to do so._

"What's the matter with you?" Ross asked Joey.

"I can't believe that while you were in the box you had such a scary dream that caused you to cry. And for what? So you can prove your loyalty to me," Joey said.

 _I noticed a tear running down his right eye._

"I feel like such an awful person for doing this to you," Joey whined.

 _I decided to to hug him back._

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, the ending's kinda sucky, but I tried. The idea for this fanfic came from how I would personally react if I was in the same position as Chandler. If this was out of character, I apologize.**


End file.
